List of Other Characters
Here are other characters, who have also appeared in Season 1, but were not the main characters of each episode. Mrs. Hashimoto She is Mayumi's mother. She has noticed since a while, that small amounts of money are disappearing from their house. She wonders if they're the victim of robbers. She is worried about Mayumi and tries to ask her what is wrong, since she became so desperate lately. She even notices that Mayumi has bruises on her face. When Mayumi suddenly gets so cheerful again, she is very glad. Mr. Katou He is the houseroom teacher of Mayumi's class. He is aware of how responsible Mayumi is and thus hands her over the class money. Katou also doesn't believe the rumors going around about Mayumi. When he receives a photo from Aya however, showing Mayumi with an older man, he gets angry at her and says that he is very disappointed in her. Youji Takamura Ryouko's father is very worried about his daughter, since she's being stalked. He tries his best to defend her, whenever he can and scares the stalker away. Youji swears to kill the guy, when he sees him the next time. He contacts the police and is angered when things are going slowly. When he finds out that the detective himself is the stalker, he quickly drives to find his daughter and rescue her. When he finds her, the detective was already sent to hell and he was relieved Ryouko was safe. Akimoto He is a detective working on Ryouko's case for about a year. He is unable to secure any evidence against someone to be the culprit. Akimoto does his best however to keep the family in good spirits, even though he knows their situation must be harsh and feels sorry for them. He always apologizes to Youji that the case isn't advancing. Detective Kisaragi then told Youji that Akimoto was supposedly the stalker. That was not true however and the real stalker was Detective Kisaragi and not Akimoto. Akimoto was also later killed by Kisaragi in order to hide evidence. Shinichi Muroi Shinichi is a good friend of Daisuke and also plays baseball. Even though he isn't that talented, he still enjoys playing it a lot. He supports the team and is overall very friendly and helpful. He gets bullied by Mamoru, but decides to keep it a secret as it would ruin the championship if the top-player was exposed of bullying. Shinichi also tells Daisuke to not tell anyone. One time, Mamoru punches Shinichi really hard and injures him, but Daisuke is supposed to pretend it happened while playing. At home, Shinichi is in extreme pain, when he succumbs to the punch, which was more damaging than believed. Even while dying he didn't want to expose Mamoru, but also insisted it wasn't Daisukes fault. Masami Sekimoto She is the nurse of Dr, Honjou. Even though she herself also loves animals, she has often witnessed his cruelty and disregard towards animals, but keeps quiet since she can't afford to lose the job. Masami feels sorry for Junko, when her dog dies due to the doctors lazyness. Masami goes to personally apologize to Junko. She then finally reveals that fact to Junko and tries to help her to get Honjou arrested. In the end, she wasn't able to do anything before Honjou was sent to hell. After that she says goodbye to Junko as she moves away. Masami assures her, she will find another job at an animal hospital. Keiko Yasuda When she moved into the neighbourhood she happened to spot her neighbour Namiko having an affair through the window. Since then she was tormented and blackmailed to keep her mouth shut. She is told, that her daughters life will be made hell if she says anything. Namiko also frequently sends creepy men to her house, in order to spread the rumor that Keiko is cheating as well. Her husband didn't want to listen to her, since he was so busy. She didn't know what to do anymore and was avoided by all other neighbours. After Namiko disappeared however, she was much happier and could smile again. Yuria Todaka As Namiko's daughter, she is very spoiled and mean. She also picks on others after their parents have been found out of having had an affair. At school she also bullies Haruka and tells everyone that she smells nasty. After her mom disappears however, she herself is found to be bullied. But Haruka still defends her. Midori Kurenai Midori is a renouned ballett dancer and teacher. She never had any children of her own, so she adopted Ayaka as she saw great potential in her. Even though, she is well-meaning, Midori appears very strict and often shouts when Ayaka isn't performing well. When a big show was coming up, the training lessons were extra harsh and Ayaka was scolded a lot. Midori was sorry, but had to recast the main role. Midori punished Ayaka when she sabotaged the new actress. She does truly love Ayaka and only wants the best for her so she quickly apologized afterwards and promised to help her if she admitted her mistake. But Ayaka was still mad and tried to send her to hell. But before that, Ayaka herself was banished there. Midori continued to lead Kaoruko into her footsteps and become a great actress. Seira Yamamoto Hajime Shibata has pictures of her kissing another man, that he uses to blackmail her. She is a celebrity and can't afford to have the pictures be published, so she meets with him in a Café and buys the photos for a lot of money. Seiro wants to finish the ordeal as quickly as possible and really despises Hajime. After the transition is complete, she quickly leaves, cursing Hajime. Yuuko Kido She was in love with Goro Ishizu. Even though she was aware of his shady business, she continued to love him and tried to convince him to stop doing criminal activities. He didn't want to listen and when she persisted, he shoved her off a balcony. Her best friend Chie was the only one who saw the accident. She is now in a coma at the hospital and Chie wants to avenge her. Hiromi Kasuga Ever since she was a child, it was her dream to open up her own bakery. Thanks to her sisters help and hard work, she managed to finally get it ready. To celebrate the opening, she presents one of her original pastries on television. She was nervous but optimistic. But her former tutor stole the recipe and sold it as his own and marked Hiromi as a fraud. She was incredibely sad when her dream was destroyed and all her hard work was for nothing. Hiromi didn't like all the publicity and accusations she got and her business was almost ruined. After Yuka avenged her, Hiromi could work in a good running bakery and was very happy. Egurodo This old man is the owner of the bookshop Egurodo. Hajime visited his shop, as he believed it would give him more clues about Hell Girl. Even though the owner acts very suspicious, he is actually friendly and helpful. He gives Hajime the magazine in which he reads a supposed story about Ai. The owner also tells him the writer of the story and gives him the adress of the magazines former editor. His parrot also often speaks for him and helps him lead the shop. Miyabe He is the old editor in chief of the magazine "Flesh and Cherry Blossoms". Hajime talked to him about the story "Purgatory Girl" and asked whether it was Fukumoto's work. Miyabe confirmed it and even stated that the picture that was released with the story was a different one, than he drew. All he could give Hajime however was an old adress of Fukumoto and Miyabe was not sure if he was even still alive. Haruki Kirino After his wife died, he was financially in trouble. But he wanted to do anything in order to secure that his daughter could attend university. Haruki would even go as far as to resort to criminal activity in order to keep his daughter happy. So he blackmailed the mayor with photos, showing his connections to the mafia, in order to gain money. His daughter saw those photos and asked him, what they were, but he told her to froget them and left. On the day, where the money transaction should have taken place, he mysteriously died and it was officially suicide. This has left his daughter very sad and she is convinced it was murder. Yoshiyuki Kusunoki He is the mayor's son and also works as his assistant. While his father stays calm, he quickly gets angry and physical whenever his dad is accused of having had to do something with Haruki Kirino's death. Hajime also comes and questions him about it, to which he also reacts quite aggressively. He cares about his fathers reputation and doesn't like people sticking their noses into their business. He argues that the mayor's downfall would ruin the town and is more important than her father's death. Satsuki Minato Together with her sister Fujie, Satsuki grew up on a small island. When she fell in love, she left the island and got a daughter. The love didn't last and she split up and returned to the island, heartbroken. Her sister put the blame on the outside world and wanted that Satsuki never left again. Officially, Satsuki jumped off a cliff, which people believed to be the result of the break up. But in truth, Fujie had captured, tied her up and brutally killed her in the basement, so she would never leave her side again. Yuuji Numata Yuuji is Mina's boyfriend and wants to leave the island with her. He isn't very well accepted by the island community since he's from the mainland. But he still visits Mina often and keeps loving her. Recently he was in the hospital, because he was attacked by a poacher with a harpoon, while diving. It actually turned out to be Mina's aunt, who doesn't want him around. He tries to convince her to flee with him, but she is hesitant. When her aunt almost kills her, he tries to stop her but is just late, when Mina banishes her to hell. He knew about the deal she made with Hell Girl and is sad for her. But now they are able to fully embrace their love together and live happily. Circus Director He is a grumpy old man who doesn't treat his acrobats too well. Especially the twin Yumi is often whipped by him, if she makes just the slightest mistake. He seems to let out all of his frustrations on her. During a performance of his circus he appears very friendly, which he is only towards the other twin, Yuki. When Hajime wants to investigate the circus under the cover of writing an article, the director lets him, but only because he hopes to get more visitors that way. Hajime also suspects him to be the target of Yumi's revenge. The director witnesses how Yuki is pulled to hell and can't believe his eyes. Since his star is now gone, he starts acting nicer towards Yumi. Yukio Uijie Inori is his fiancé and he comforts her, whenever she tells him how awful her mother in law treats her. He takes it relatively calm. His feelings seem to be quite reserved and he doesn't show his love to her. After his tormenting mother is sent to hell, he takes Inori to his chest and tells her, that she should stay as beautiful as a doll. Inori realizes that Yukio is no better than his mother and also doesn't see her as human. Aki Abe Her TV show surrounding magicians and tricks is very popular and her star is Esper Watanabe. When a new psychic enters the scene, she immediately drops Esper and goes to him. His idea to lure Hell Girl in front of the camera is to her liking, as it will surely bring in a lot of money. She doesn't quite believe it though. Aki also doesn't mind putting Esper through cruel torment, so he accesses Hell Link. For her, only business matters. When Hell Girl actually appears she is unable to see her. When the fight ensues, she quickly runs off the set. Takashi Murai Hajime and Takashi are old friends and in good contact with another. After his wife died, Takashi wanted to start a new life. He stopped drinking and moved to the country with his daughter in order to start a small farm and live peacefully. However they struggled with farming and had almost no contact with the surrounding villagers. But a man named Sekine helped them and prompted him to invest money and expand his farm. Takashi was unsure but accepted. But the harvest was bad, since insects ate it away. Sekine gives him pesticides and tells him to trust him. The pesticide was fake and didn't work, which caused Takashi to drink again. He was in financial trouble and eventually died from an alcohol overdose. His daughter was left alone and found out that Sekine purposefully ruined their farm. Mr. & Mrs. Ogawa They are Tsugumi's grandparents and she visits them every year on the day of her mothers death. They always worry about her and wonder if Hajime is caring enough for her. They also visit the grave together. They have a good relationship with Tsugumi. When Tsugumi suddenly gets a vision of Hell Girl again, theyre worried and ask her whats wrong. But she smiles and relieves their worries. Minoru Higuchi After his beloved wife Yoshiko died in the hospital, he is convinced that it's nurse Sakuragi's fault and tries to find proof to sue the hospital. He can't find any and believes the hospital to bribe the lawyers. He actually knows it's not her fault, but is simply to sad and desperate to give up. Yoshiko was everything to him and he didn't have any children. Higuchi comes to the reception to scream at the nurse and screams, that he'll send her to hell. This leads Hajime to believe, that he is Ai's new client and he investigates him. But it turns out, that it was not him and that Minoru doesn't even know exactly what a computer is. Yamano She is the owner of a small hostel in the mountains. She is very friendly, especially since she doesn't get many guests over the winter. She is kind to Tsugumi and Hajime, but can't tell them any folklore tales from the area, since she is originally from somewhere else. Yamano tells them about the Priest however and also knows where the cherry tree is located, that Tsugumi is looking for. She gladly helps them, but is somewhat puzzled by what they want. Priest He meets Hajime and Tsugumi who ask him about Hell Girl. He is unable to tell them anything at first, but offers them candy. When he notices that the candy brand has the same name as Hajime, Shibata, he remembers something. He tells them about the ritual where a seven year old girl was sacrificed for a good harvest. He hopes that he helped them. Later he is shocked, when Ai blows up the temple he lived at, but he was not injured. Sentarou Shibata 400 years ago, he lived in the rural village along with his cousin Ai. She was often bullied by other kids, since she was believed to be a demon and brought bad luck. He always punched the bullying children and defended her. Sentarou comforted Ai and promised to protect her, as he deeply loved her. When Ai was supposed to be sacrificed, he kept her hidden in the mountain forest. For six years he always brought her food and spent time with her. One night they were found out and he was forced to help bury Ai. He didn't want to do it and cried, but had no choice. After that, he found the village to be burning, at the hands of an awakened Ai. He ran away and later started a candy shop. Sentarou also built a shrine in memory of Ai, as he always regretted his actions. Koukichi He was one of the young children who always bullied Ai. He tormented Ai for supposedly being an evil spirit, since a dead butterfly landed on her hand and started to fly again. He and his friends always bullied her. Kouichi even told her to leave and never come back. Sentarou usually came and punched him back and told him to stop. He never did and was also happy when Ai was sacrificed, as he hoped the village would finally be free of haunting. Villagers Since generations there is a ritual in the village, that a seven year old girl must be sacrificed in order to please the mountain gods. One time, Ai was supposed to be sacrificed, since the whole village believed her to be a demon and thus everyone shunned her. But she was secretly kept alive by Sentarou. The village didn't have good harvests and were nearly starving. When they found out Ai was still alive, they gave her the fault for the village's bad luck. She was buried alive along with her parents by all the villagers. But Ai cursed them and returned as a vengeful demon, incinerating the entire area with all its residents. Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Season 1